


Tell

by Okumen



Series: 100 Lifetimes [21]
Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, M/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: It's easy to tell how he feels about it.





	Tell

It was the way that he flinched away that betrayed it. That he knew. Not that he knew that he was right near the guy that had once killed him, but that he knew _what_ had killed him, that time.

The soap bubbles that the children played with was dancing through the air, causing clear laughter from all but the one. He watched from the window of his parents house, as the children continued to play and the grown man cowered without them noticing. The man waited until the children were well into the distance before he continued on his way. He looked a little green in the face, but who could blame him if they knew?

Not that anyone would believe it, if he were to say. Who would take him for his words if he said that a guy who could use magically exploding bubbles had blown him up in a previous life? Except the only other guy who remembered it because he had been the one who blew him up but-

If he remembered that bit, which was basically the worst bit of their whole short acquaintance in that one lifetime, it was probably for the better not to call out to him no matter how much he wanted to.

After all, what sane person would want to even associate with the person who had killed you?


End file.
